The Alphabet Challenge, Pearlshipping Edition
by Currie-Sauce
Summary: This is the alphabet challenge for pearlshipping. There will be 26 chapters total. Rated K plus to be safe. Genres may vary per chapter.
1. A is for Alone

**Well, I saw other people doing this for other ships so I thought, "Why not do this for pearlshipping?" Here's the alphabet challenge! PEARLSHIPPING Edition!**

* * *

A is for Alone

I was alone. Sitting up against a cement wall; crying. Crying because of what Paul had done to me; he dumped me. He said I was a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend and said he'd be better off without me than with me. He tossed me away as if I was some sort of garbage. He never even took the time to think over how he'd leave me without hurting my feelings. I loved him… so much. But I guess he didn't love me back…

Unknowingly, there was a figure approaching me.

"…Dawn?" Ash asked suddenly.

I looked up and saw my friend, perhaps my best friend: Ash Ketchum. He took a seat beside me, leaning against the wall as he looked over me with concern evident in his eyes.

"Don't cry Dawn… It makes me distressed when you cry like that."

I took a moment to think over what he had just said.

"Why do you care!" I replied harshly.

I began to cry again, but this time even harder. I didn't notice but Ash had hung his head down in shame, as if he had done something to make me feel even more depressed. He gradually lifted his head back up before gently placing his hand on my back; rubbing it slowly.

He waited a moment before he replied to my harsh comment.

"I care because I'm your friend Dawn. I care about all my friends. After all, they're the ones who support me when I'm down."

I stopped crying. Not because of what Ash had just said but because he helped me realize the truth. I was never alone, I always had my friends. But most importantly, I had my best friend, I had Ash.

He took his hand off my back and gently wrapped his arms around me to pull me into a hug. I really needed that, and I felt warm in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him to return the hug and buried my face in his chest; letting out all my emotions in the progress. He rested his chin on the top of my head to cover me completely. Now I felt better.

I sobered up before I began talking to Ash again.

"Thanks for being here for me Ash…" I mumbled.

"Anytime Dawn... Just remember, you're never alone."

* * *

**Review please! :-)**


	2. B is for Bonding

**Sorry it took so long to update. Anyways, here goes…**

* * *

B is for Bonding

I was told by Brock that me and Ash had a special bond connecting us. He said that we were actually closer to each other than we thought we were but I told him that the idea was ridiculous. I mean, how could me and Ash actually be more than friends?

…But then again… I did admit to Brock that I do have some feelings for Ash. Brock laughed at me and told me to go tell him before someone else took him. The thought of Ash being with someone else frightened me so I decided to take the initiative to confess my feelings to him.

So here I am now, in front of Ash's tent; struggling to open the flap. _"What if he doesn't like me back? He'd think I'm weird and then our relationship would go awry." _That would be the last thing I'd ever want.

Just then, the tent flap opened and Ash came out, nearly bumping into me.

"Oh, sorry Dawn. I didn't see you there."

He was right in my face, I could almost feel him breathing on me and I felt as if I was blushing. Ash on the other hand had a confused look on his face.

"Is something the matter Daw-!"

I kissed him. It was the most sensible thing to do right? I wrapped my arms around him and threw myself on top of him, right in front of the tent. Ash looked absolutely traumatized at first but then his face gradually relaxed. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss. I guess he wasn't that dense was he?

And I guess Brock was right; Ash and I did have a special bond between us.

* * *

**If you don't mind, please take a moment to review.**


	3. C is for Clueless

**Sorry if this one doesn't turn out well, but I did try my best!**

**Now, let's move on to our story!**

**

* * *

**

C is for Clueless

**Ash's Point of View**

My mom once told me that someday, I'd find a girl and I'd fall in love with her. But really, I've seen and met a lot of girls during my travels but how come I never actually 'liked' any of them? Of course, they all became my friends and all but I never had that... 'special feeling' for any of them. Maybe it's because I'm too young? Nah, I'm already fifteen. I talked to Brock about it and he tried to explain to me what that, 'special feeling' was by doing a puppet show of two pokemon supposedly 'liking' each other. He then showed them both going into a bush and well... shaking? Then afterwards, the two pokemon came out with a baby. I asked him what happened in the bushes and if any two pokemon can do it but he face-palmed himself before he could give me a reply; leaving me clueless as to what had just happened.

I decided to go ask Dawn if she knew what this all meant. After all, she was a girl...

I went up to her room at the pokemon center and knocked. She came out and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Dawn!" I said in my enthusiastic tone.

"Oh, hey Ash!" she replied back.

"Listen, can I ask you something?"

Dawn stood still, looking a bit confused.

"Alright... go ahead."

"...Um... actually, can I come in? This might take awhile."

"Uh, sure Ash..."

She stepped aside to let me in and closed the door tightly behind us. I took a seat on the bed and Dawn took a seat right beside me.

"Dawn, could you explain to me what love means?"

Dawn froze, as if she hadn't been expected me to say anything like that.

"Hey, Dawn?" I waved a hand in front of her face and Dawn instantly snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry Ash. What were you asking about again?"

"I asked if you could tell me what 'love' means?"

"Oh, well in that case, want me to show you instead?"

"Aw geez. As long as it's not a puppet show."

Dawn had a confused expression on her face.

"Ah never mind."

"Okay Ash... Now just trust me and try to stay relaxed."

Ash took a deep breath in and exhaled before replying to Dawn.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good..."

Instantly, Dawn pushed me onto the bed and smashed her lips against mine. I never felt a kiss before but I sure as hell was thrown back a mile by it. It felt... good? Dawn slid her tongue inside my mouth which almost made me gag but I remembered what she had told me, "just trust me and try to stay relaxed." Dawn moved her tongue inside my mouth which made me shiver inwardly. She took her tongue out of my mouth but her lips were still on mine; as if telling me it was my turn. Reluctantly, I slid my tongue inside her mouth and she let out a silent mourn. I got to explore the inside of her mouth before I had to pull back for air. I saw that Dawn was fiery red in the cheeks but I was breathing too heavily to wonder why. Then it struck me.

_"So this is how it feels like..."_

"So, how did it feel?" Dawn asked as she slowly collapsed on the vacant space on the bed beside me. I had to catch my breath if I ever wanted to reply to her.

"It, felt good."

Dawn looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me. I was still clueless of knowing what to do and Dawn noticed this.

"You wrap your arms around me too, silly."

"Oh, okay..."

Gently, I wrapped my arms around Dawn's slim body and gently pulled her towards me. She buried her face into my chest, making me feel somewhat better. What we didn't know was that Brock had been at the door this whole time, video taping the entire scene with that signature smile on his face.

_"I'm so posting this on Facebook!"_ he said to himself.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. D is for Daisy

**Thank you ****MidnightheartXxX**** for the idea which I am using for this story. Now, here's letter D!

* * *

**

D is for Daisy

It was a warm and bright morning, at least for Dawn it was. All she wanted to do today was to sit down and relax, and that's what she decided to do. She went to a nearby patch of daisies and sat amongst them with her arms around her knees. It was true she was feeling a little lonely right now, especially with all her pokemon back at the center. To ease her loneliness, Dawn decided to play a little game with herself. She plucked a daisy right out of the ground and examined it for a moment before deciding to do the effeuiller la marguerite (pluck the daisy). She thought of a person she would do it on.

"Kenny, no. Paul, eww, no. Barry… nah…"

Then one person instantly came to her mind.

"Ash Ketchum? _Bingo_."

But Dawn was afraid that the outcome would result badly so she decided to 'change' the rules a bit. She started to pick off the pedals of the flower one by one.

"He loves me, he loves me lots..."

She kept on picking off the pedals until she came down to two.

"He loves me… HE LOVES ME LOTS!"

Dawn squealed inwardly as she thought of Ash and her being a couple. She had a big crush on him but was afraid to tell him for the fear of being rejected. Ash had met a lot of girls during his travels so why would he choose her?

What she didn't know was that Ash was doing the exact same thing, instead his choice was her.

. . .

"She loves me… *pluck* she loves me not…"

Ash Ketchum was sitting in his room with a daisy in his hand that he had gotten from outside. He was doing the effeuiller la marguerite with the daisy and he chose Dawn to be his mate. He was now down to four pedals.

"She loves me not… she loves me… she loves me not… she… loves me?"

Ash screamed joyfully inwardly as he began to imagine himself being with Dawn. But why would she choose him out of all people? She could easily choose Kenny or Paul. But Ash wasn't the person to let that happen. He was going to go confess to Dawn right now; if he managed to find the guts to do it.

. . .

Dawn was laying down on the patch of daisies, thinking. Thinking whether to confess to Ash or to wait for the right moment. The problem was, if she waited too long, someone else would take Ash, and that would completely shatter her.

"Dawn?"

Dawn instantly spun around and found Ash staring at her; indirectly. He was paying rather more attention to the daisies around her. He finally directed his glance towards her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah sure!"

Ash came over and took a seat beside Dawn. He took the empty stem of a daisy out of his pocket and gripped it tightly before looking back at Dawn.

"Listen Dawn... I have something I want to tell you."

Dawn was eager to hear what Ash had to say.

"Go on…"

"…Don't you think daisies are nice?"

Dawn gave out a sigh of disappointment but decided to go along with the topic.

"Sure they are. They're especially great to play the effeuiller la marguerite with. I actually did one right now."

"Really? Because I did one in my room."

"Who were you thinking of Ash?"

"Who were you thinking of Dawn?"

"Hey, I asked first!"

"Fine, I'll tell you the result and I'll tell you who it was later if you do the same."

"Okay, deal."

"My result was she loves me."

"I got he loves me lots."

"Loves me lots?"

"I just change it to make sure I wouldn't get a bad result."

"Then this person must be really special to you right?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"So who is it?"

"Hey, remember our deal? You have to tell first."

"Oh alright… how about I write it down on a piece of paper and you do the same?"

"Um… okay. Sounds good to me."

Ash took out a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket along with a pencil from his jacket.

"Alright, I'll write on this half." Ash tore the paper into two pieces before scribbling something on one half.

"Okay, my turn." Dawn took the pencil and scribbled her lover's name on it. They both swapped papers and were astonished by the results. The paper read their names.

"…Dawn?"

"…Yes Ash?"

"Do you really love me?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before Dawn replied.

"…Of course I do. I always did." Dawn threw herself on top of Ash and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She always imagined what her first kiss was going to be like and she just had her first taste of it.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you lots Dawn." Ash replied before kissing her again.


	5. E is for Ecstasy

**Sorry it took me this long to update. My internet was down this weekend and will continue to be down until Friday. :(**

**P.S. If you're wondering how I uploaded this, I'm using my local library's free wifi. Free wifi, ftw!**

**Thank you EarthBolt100 for the idea. :)**

**Anyways, here's letter E!**

* * *

E is for Ecstasy

**In case you don't know what Ecstasy means, it means **_**to be in a state of shock due to being overjoyed or blissful. But it could also describe an illegal drug. o.O**_

Was Dawn happy? Or was she just too stunned to say anything? But why was she in ecstasy? The reason is simple, Ash had just asked her out for dinner.

"_Who knew he'd be such a gentleman?"_

"Hey Dawn? You still there?" Ash asked on the phone.

"…Huh? Oh! Sorry Ash! I mean, of course I'd like to go on a date- I mean dinner with you!"

"That's great to hear! Alright, meet me in front of the Pokemon Center at 7 o'clock okay?"

"Okay! See you then!" Dawn nearly slammed the phone down back on the receiver as she began to scream out in joy.

"ASH KETCHUM ASKED ME OUT! ASH KETCHUM ASKED ME OUT!"

"Dawn honey? Are you alright up there?" her mother asked from the kitchen downstairs.

"OH! Sorry mom! I'm alright!" Dawn rushed down to the kitchen to tell her mother about what had just happened.

"MOM! GUESS WHAT! I'M GOING OUT TO EAT DINNER WITH ASH!"

Dawn's mother's sweat dropped.

"Well, I kind of figured with you screaming it out loud."

Dawn's face flushed with embarrassment which made Dawn's mother laugh.

"It's ok honey, I remember my first date with your father, he was such a romantic…"

Dawn's mother then dozed off; remembering the times when she and Dawn's father were together… Dawn on the other hand gave her a confused look before shrugging it off. She then ran back upstairs towards her room.

. . .

"Geez, why is he late? Especially today! On our first date!"

Dawn had now been waiting in front of the Pokemon Center for about ten minutes now. She was getting fed up not because of waiting, but because Ash was late.

"Hey Dawn!"

Ash was running up to her while waving his hand in the air. When he had finally caught up to her, he was gasping madly for air.

"Well it's about time Ash Ketchum! You're late!"

When Ash had finally caught his breath, he began to explain.

"Whew… Sorry Dawn, I had to talk to May and-"

"May! Why were you talking to May?" Dawn asked, almost screaming out the question

"Wait! Let me explain, I asked May for advice on where we could eat dinner at. You know, because she's the connoisseur when it comes to food?"

"Oh…" Dawn began to rub the back of her head. "…heh heh… sorry for overreacting…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. Now let's go to the restaurant."

. . .

"That must've been the best dinner I've eaten yet!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, the credit should go to May. After all, she recommended it to me."

"I know, but I think it was sweet of you to take me out to dinner Ash."

"Hey, don't mention it. But before I take you home, can we just stop by the park for a moment? I need to tell you something."

Dawn was a little confused by the invitation but decided to go.

"Sure Ash. Let's go."

. . .

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dawn asked while they were strolling through the park.

"Sure is… _but it's nothing compared to you…_"

"So, what did you want to tell me Ash?"

Ash turned to face Dawn before he started.

"Dawn, I'm going to say this straight out." Ash took a breath in and out before finishing. "I love you."

Dawn was thrown into ecstasy. She couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth so instead, she just stared at Ash; giving him a surprised face which made Ash think that she didn't like him back.

"…I'm sorry Dawn… I guess I should get going now…"

Just as Ash turn around to leave, Dawn grabbed his wrists before meeting him face to face.

"Don't go Ash… I love you too."

Now it was Ash who was thrown into ecstasy. He felt overjoyed and relieved to have finally confessed his love to the girl he loved but most importantly, he was in pure bliss because Dawn had loved him back.

Unknowingly, their faces moved closer and closer to each other until their noses touched. Ash angled his face so that his lips would be able to move in closer and finally their lips touched, making it Ash and Dawn's first kiss.

Both Ash and Dawn were thrown into Ecstasy. Their minds were away from the place they were at and off in a different world. Happiness was the only word that would've been able to describe the situation; pure happiness.


	6. F is for Fight

**Here's 'F'!**

* * *

F is for Fight

"Girls…" Ash mumbled under his breath.

Ash and Dawn had just gotten into a fight over Ash's laziness. She complained that he wasn't doing any work around their campsite and rather just sitting up against a tree all day being lazy. Ash told her that she was being too bossy and that he already did his share of the work. The two continued arguing until it came to a point where Ash finally yelled at Dawn which provoked her to slap him across the face before stomping off back towards the camp.

Ash was now lying back against the same tree for the past ten minutes now. It was true that he wasn't doing much work but it was also however true that he had already done work before-hand and was now resting.

But inside he felt guilty; guilty for yelling at Dawn.

"Well, I guess I'm the real one to blame. After all, I did yell at her… I better go and apologize…"

Ash rose from the ground and headed towards the camp.

**. . Change of POV . .**

Dawn was furious.

"How could Ash yell at me like that!"

Dawn kicked a piece of stone which made it go flying away from her.

"What a jerk…"

Dawn settled herself on a wooden-logged bench and rested her chin on her hands.

"Still though… I guess it's my fault I slapped him… I guess I'm the real jerk…"

Dawn let out a sigh as she looked down onto the ground as if it'd tell her want she should do. She was interrupted with her thoughts when someone behind her spoke her name.

"…Dawn?"

Dawn spun around and found Ash standing a couple feet away from her.

"Look Dawn, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for yelling at you back there…"

Dawn was shocked by the apology. The last thing she expected Ash to do after she'd slapped him was to apologize to her. Dawn rose up from the bench and came closer to Ash.

"No, don't be sorry Ash… I should be the one apologizing for slapping you harshly…"

Dawn lifted her head and soon her eyes were met with Ash's.

"….Are we still friends Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Ash, your friendship means the whole world to me. I'm sorry for calling you lazy…"

"And I'm sorry for calling you bossy…"

Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him into a hug. Ash returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her as well.

* * *

**If anyone else thought that they made up (apologized) way too quickly, I'm sorry! I had to keep it short!**


	7. G is for Gratitude

**Well, sorry if this took forever to update. I have to go to summer school till the end of July. T_T**

**I'll try my best to update but this chapter may be the last one for a while. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you EarthBolt100 for the idea.**

* * *

G is for Gratitude

**Dawn's POV**

Ash Ketchum.

He's a great friend, a kind-hearted person, but most importantly, he is a great husband.

But as the Pokemon master, he had a lot of things to do on his time, but he always made sure he had time to spend with me.

The time when we first visited Cerulean City together, Ash was constantly busy signing autographs, attending interviews and anything else that the Pokemon Master did. But out of that busy time schedule, he also found time to spend with me. He took me out to sightsee at the Cerulean Blues and I really enjoyed that. It was kind of strange that we weren't bothered during our little 'date' but that made things all the better.

There was also the time when we visited the city of Petalburg. There were crowds of people that constantly chased him just for his picture, signature, and all kinds of different requests but whenever he wasn't disturbed by the crowd of fans, he would spend his personal time with me by taking a short and quite walk through the park, or just by taking me out to eat dinner with him privately. I think the crowds noticed that I was with Ash so they decided to back off for a while and allow us to enjoy our moment being together.

We also visited the Johto Region, but during our stay we spent most of our time in Goldenrod City. Ash spent most of his time in Goldenrod City at the Radio Station but he did something really unexpected, he asked the radio producer if I could be on the show with him. So of course he said yes, and we were both live on the Johto Radio Network. I was a little nervous at first but Ash helped me get over that nervousness. I was happy, yet somewhat famous at the same time.

And that brought us to our last frontier, the Sinnoh Region, my region. I was really excited for the trip and I also guessed that Ash was too. We first stopped at Twinleaf Town to visit my mom. I haven't seen her in a couple of years so she was really glad to see me come back home. Again, there were fans that were crazy about meeting Ash so he didn't really seem to have time for me, but luckily I was wrong. He took me out to Lake Verity and we had a picnic together, alone.

He was a great friend, a kind-hearted person, but most importantly, he was a great husband. I felt grateful that even though he had a fully dedicated life to pokemon, he had still remembered me.

Ash was lying against a tree taking a little nap when I came up to him and took a spot next to him, lying myself against him. As I slowly closed my eyes, I heard myself say the words I always wanted to say to him throughout the entire trip.

"Thank you Ash…"


	8. H is for Huh: Part 1

**Sorry if I haven't updated in ages. After all, summer break should be enjoyable. XD**

**And this entire alphabet challenge thing, it's really a pain in the ***, SO I decided to do something a little different, I'm still going to follow the rules by having the chapter title start with the letter of the alphabet, but I'm going have it so it's going to be a five-six chapter story (just to kill more chapters :D).**

**Well, the entire storyline was ChaosSilverLink's idea so all credit should go to him. I just wrote it out.**

**And thank you geny35 for allowing me to use your OC. I really appreciate it. :)**

**P.S. I forgot to mention this before but I don't own pokemon.**

**P.S.S. I need a title for this chapter. XD. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would please PM me suggestions.

* * *

**

H is for ?

**Chapter 1**

"Pikachu! It's all or nothing now buddy! Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" the yellow rodent yelled in response.

"Pika-pika-pika-pika!"

Pikachu suddenly started to glow in electricity and charged at his opponent, a Luxray. The Luxray however, just stood still, waiting for its trainer's order to attack.

"Alright Luxray, it's all or nothing for us too! Thunder Fang!"

Luxray charged up all its power until its mouth was completely covered with a veil of electricity. After charging up its power, it charged at its opponent, Pikachu.

Both Pokemon had been exhausted from the battles which had taken place before and it had now came to this, the final round of the Sinnoh League. These two pokemon were the last of the many who had fought prior to them.

"PIKA!"

"LUX-RAY!"

The two pokemon collided with one another which caused a huge explosion at the center of the battlefield. Both trainers covered their eyes to prevent the dust from getting into them so neither were able to see what had happened to their pokemon. Even though Ash had uncovered his eyes, Pikachu couldn't be seen.

"Pikachu!" Ash scram out.

"Luxray! You there?" Ash's opponent yelled out.

When the dust had finally settled, the two pokemon were found at the center of the battlefield. But only one was standing...

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Luxray and Jenny are the winners!" the referee announced.

The crowd around the stadium roared wildly as the two trainers both walked over to their pokemons.

"You did good Pikachu." Ash said as he slowly picked up his buddy as if he was cradling a baby.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu said weakly.

"Don't feel bad Pikachu, you did great." Ash then walked over to Jenny who was now congratulating her Luxray.

"All right Luxray! We did it!"

"Lux-Lux!" it shouted in joy.

"Congratulations Jenny." Ash said as he walked over to her.

"Same goes for you Ash, it takes a lot of effort to just make it to the final rounds."

Jenny then took out her hand and stretched it out to Ash. Ash in return took out his hand and shook hands with her. The crowd applauded at their sportsmanship while still roaring loudly at both their accomplishments.

. . .

"Well, here comes our champion!" Brock cheered.

Ash chuckled slightly before he closed the door to their room behind him.

"Very funny Brock, you know I didn't win at the finals."

Ash took a seat at his bed and glanced at Brock who was sitting on the other bed corresponding him.

"Well, you'll always be a champion in our books, right Dawn?"

"Right!"

Dawn popped her head out from over Ash's bunk bed which almost made Ash jump.

"Oops, sorry if I scared you Mister Soon-to-be-Pokemon-Master!"

Ash tried to comprehend what Dawn had just said, but just didn't get the joke.

"Um, never mind. I just wanted to say congratulations on making it to the finals!"

Dawn stepped off the bed and landed calmly on the floor.

"But we're all proud of you for trying your best Ash."

Dawn gave Ash a bright smile while he managed to return a meek one.

Dawn exited the room almost immediately afterwards without saying a word.

"Huh? Hey Brock, do you have any idea where Dawn's headed?"

Brock, who was now searching for something in his backpack, quickly turned to face Ash.

"Beats me. By the way, you should call your mom and Professor Oak. I'm certain they'll want to talk to you."

Ash stood up from his bed in an eagerly mood.

"You're right, come on Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika-pi!"

Ash's yellow friend jumped up on his shoulder and together they dashed down to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.

. . .

Ash was just a couple feet from the video phones when he saw Dawn talking to her mother.

"I know it'll be hard for you sweetheart, but you're going to have to move on."

"I know mom… it's just going to be hard traveling alone and all…"

"Now, I wouldn't want to steal your line honey but, there's no need to worry."

Dawn's sweat dropped when she heard this.

"That's when I worry the most mom."

They both laughed on the phone for a while before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Dawn turned around and found Ash staring at her.

"Is there something wrong Ash?"

Ash, dumbfounded, hesitated to find an excuse.

"Um… Nothing. Just wanted to use the phone."

"Oh, well in that case, go ahead."

Dawn calmly swept by Ash and headed back towards their room while Ash stood still, recalling what had just happened.

"_Why was I so hesitant…"_

Ash shook the thought out of his head and went to use the video phone. He punched in the numbers to his family's house in Pallet Town and a familiar face answered the phone.

"Well, if it isn't my little Ash! How are you sweetie?"

"Hey mom! I'm doing great!"

Just then, a pokemon appeared out of the corner of the screen.

"And hey there Mr. Mime!"

"Mr. Mime!" it cried.

"You wouldn't believe how many people back at home were watching your match. Everybody was tense! To think my little baby made it so far…"

"Mom!" Ash sighed.

"I'm just kidding sweetie! Are you planning on coming back home anytime soon?"

"Uh, actually yeah. I was planning to leave tomorrow so I'll be there in about a week."

"That's great to hear sweetie! Everyone back home is so excited to see you again! Hope you come back soon Ash!"

"Mime-mime!" Mr. Mime said.

"Wait! Mom!"

The screen went blank.

Ash sighed before he too hung up the phone. He picked it up again to try a different number, Professor Oak. He punched in the numbers and when someone had picked up the phone at the other end of the line, that person wasn't Professor Oak…


	9. I is for I: Part 2

I is for ?

**Chapter 2**

"Tracey! How are you doing!"

"Oh hey Ash! Long time no see! I saw your match today, you gave it your best shot and I'm proud of you for that! We all are!"

"Huh? Wait, just who was watching my match?"

"Almost everyone in town! Man, you should've seen the tension! Everyone was dying to see the outcome!"

Ash felt a slight bit of pride in himself. He never would've dreamed his entire town would be cheering for him (well, maybe).

"Hey Tracey, is Professor-"

"Yep, he's here. Professor!"

Tracey went off the screen as someone new step on.

"Hey Professor Oak! Long time no see!"

"Oh! Why hello there Ash! How are you doing my boy?"

"Great Professor! Is everything back at the lab good too?"

"Well of course! All your Pokemon saw your match today and although they were slightly disappointed, they were all proud you made it that far."

"That's great to hear Professor!"

"Say Ash, are you planning on coming back to Pallet Town anytime soon?"

"Sure am Professor. I'm planning on being there by next week if possible."

"And are your friends coming as well?" the professor asked.

"I don't think Brock's coming along and Dawn…"

"You mean the blue-haired girl right?"

"That's right Professor. I… don't think I'll see her again after possibly tomorrow…"

"You seem rather depressed just by saying that. Tell me Ash, when you see Dawn, does she make you happy?"

"Um, Professor? Why are you asking me-"

"Not now my boy. Just answer the question."

"Well, I do feel kind of uplifted when I see her…"

"Now that's called love my boy."

"Love? Really Professor? Does this mean I love Dawn?"

"Well, you didn't seem to have any broken-hearted emotions when May or Misty left you so I'm guessing yes."

The door to Professor Oak's laboratory opened and Ash's mother came in.

"Ah Delia! What a pleasant surprise. I was just talking to your son here."

"Oh! Did Ash call you too?"

"Yes he did, would you care to join our conversation?"

"Of course I would!"

Ash mother and Professor Oak both filled the screen as Ash's nervousness rose.

"Well Ash, considering the fact that you like Dawn-"

"Professor, I never said I did though."

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Well… I guess…"

"Now that's what I thought! In my opinion, I think you should just tell her directly."

"Excuse me, but I'm at a loss here." Delia commented.

Professor Oak and Ash quickly filled her in.

"Oh is that so! My little Ash's finally found a girlfriend!"

"Mom!" Ash's face reddened.

Professor Oak laughed briefly.

"Now, now, that's nothing to be embarrassed about my boy. Just do what I told you, tell her directly."

"That's exactly what your father did too sweetie." Delia commented

"Now I have to go Ash, I believe I've been absent for too long now!"

In the background, Tracey was calling for the professor as a sound of a glass shattering was also present.

"Bye now sweetie!"

"But mom-"

The screen went blank.

"Just great…"

. . .

"Ok Ash" Ash said to himself.

"Just like we practiced, all you have to say is 'I love you Dawn.'"

Ash took a moment to reflect.

"Seems easy enough."

Ash opened the door to their room and inside, he found Dawn, alone.

"_This is perfect…"_

Dawn turned her head and found Ash standing at the door.

"Hey Ash! I was just packing up and all."

"Um… listen Dawn… there's something I have to tell you."

Dawn stopped and faced Ash to listen.

"Well, it's more like a confession."

"Alright, go on…" Dawn said curiously.

"I love…"


	10. J is for Juncture: Part 3

J is for ?

**Chapter 3**

"_I love…"_

Just then, the door behind Ash opened and Ash turned around to see who it was.

"Angie?" Ash asked.

Dawn was shocked at the confession.

"Wait, what? You love Angie!" Dawn almost yelled.

"Huh? Wait, Ash loves me?" Angie asked.

Ash, now completely dumbfounded, hesitated to correct everyone's misunderstanding.

"Wait! I…"

"You don't have to say anything Ash…" Angie said.

She wrapped her arms around Ash before resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too…"

Dawn, who was now awe-stricken, zipped her bag shut and ran out the door with her eyes closed to prevent the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"Wait! Dawn!" Ash shouted.

Ash tried to chase after her but Angie was holding him back.

"This is like a dream come true…" Angie said in a soft voice.

"Wait, Angie! This is all just a…"

Ash stopped to think. Ash didn't want to shatter Angie's feelings and destroy their relationship so he decided to take a different approach.

"…Can I… explain something to you Angie?"

"Huh? Um, I guess so…"

Ash walked Angie over to a bed and took a seat next to her.

"Listen, I don't know how to put this together correctly so I'll just explain what I was going to do."

Angie looked up at Ash to listen.

"I was actually planning on confessing to Dawn when all of the sudden you came in and I accidently spoke your name instead of Dawn's…"

"Wait Ash… Does this mean you don't love me back?"

Angie was on the verge of tears and Ash knew he had to do something, so he smiled.

"I love you as a friend Angie."

Angie brusted into tears and buried her face in one of the pillows. Ash slowly rubbed her back and was surprised that she didn't slap it away. When she had finished crying, she hugged Ash tightly and buried her face in his chest. Angie was sniffing but she still managed to talk.

"I just… came here today… to congratulate you…"

Angie cried a bit but continued on.

"When I heard Dawn say… that you loved me… I was so happy…"

Angie still continued to sniff but she managed to finish her thought.

"I'm so sorry Ash… I'm guessing Dawn killed herself by now…"

Ash was surprised by this remark.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't you get it Ash…"

Angie looked up to face Ash.

"She loved you… and I was worried that you would've chosen her instead of me… I guess I was right…"

Ash was stunned by what Angie had said but still wasn't convinced.

"Why would Dawn love me though…"

"Just don't think about the 'why' Ash. Just know that she loves you."

Ash tried to think about the theory behind all this but gave up on it and just followed Angie's advice. Meanwhile, Angie continued on with her notion.

"You know… Dawn must be lucky to have a guy like you to love her… I'll be fine Ash, just go to her before it's too late."

"Thanks Angie, and thanks for understanding…"

Ash felt terrible leaving Angie all alone but he had to in order to catch up with Dawn.

When he had left the room, Angie started to cry all over again. She felt heart-broken to have lost Ash, but she tried to feel good for him because he was going to be happy. She just wished he could've been happy with her…


	11. K is for Keeper: Part 4

**Hi again.**

**I'm franticly looking for names for these chapters so I'd really appreciate it if you could please recommend me some.**

**Thanks in advance and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

K is for ?

**Chapter 4**

Ash was running down the stairs now. He had to get to Dawn before he was too late (assuming he could find Dawn at all). If he didn't make it to Dawn, he would never forgive himself.

Just as he was turning the corner, he ran into someone and fell backwards.

"Ouch… I'm sorry-"

"Ash? What were you running for?" Brock asked.

Brock stood up and helped Ash get back up.

"Listen Brock, I need to get to Dawn, fast."

"Well, if you're looking for her, she's outside the Pokemon Center waiting for me to bring down her bag for her. She looked really upset."

"Ah geez…"

Ash hung his head down in shame.

"Why, did something happen between you two Ash?"

Ash lifted his head slightly.

"Well… it's complicated so I promise to explain later. Why did she need her backpack though?"

Brock's eyes narrowed which made Ash more worried **(a/n: if Brock's eyes could narrow at all)**.

"I think she's planning to leave Ash…"

Before Brock could say anything else, Ash bolted past him and ran down the hall.

"Wonder what's up…"

Brock continued his way to their room. When he got their however, he found Angie sitting on the bed; crying.

"Angie? What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

Angie looked up and saw Brock but started to cry again. Brock, who was now utterly confused, sat next to Angie and tried his best to comfort her.

Meanwhile…

Ash ran outside and when he exited through the doors, Dawn was nowhere in sight. He searched near the front entrance of the Center but still he couldn't find his friend. What he didn't know was that the person he was looking for had found him first.

**. . .**

Dawn was spying on Ash now. She was hiding in the alleyway in between the Pokemon Center and its adjacent building, looking at Ash trying to find her, probably just to comfort her.

"_Stupid romantic fantasies, stupid future dreams... stupid me."_

"Hey Dawn, I got your bag like you asked."

Brock walked up behind her and gave Dawn the bag, which she accepted without evening taking a glance at him.

"Thanks Brock. I'll be going now."

Dawn stepped past Brock before he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Listen Dawn, it was all just a huge misunderstanding."

Dawn turned around a shot an angry glare at Brock.

"Yeah, sure. Ash confessing to Angie was really only a big misunderstanding."

She shock off Brock's hand and continued walking away from him until suddenly Brock said something she couldn't believe.

"Ash loves you Dawn."

Dawn froze in her tracks.

"_Whoa, slow down. What did he just say?"_ Dawn asked herself in her mind.

"It's true Dawn. After he talked it over with Angie about his mistake, he stormed after you. I ran into him on the way to our room and I told him, well, lied to him that you were waiting outside the center. I know it was a cheap thing to do to a friend but I figured you should know this before you meet Ash again, so I made him look for you where you weren't, to buy you a bit little time."

Dawn was absolutely traumatized right now, but to add to that, she wasn't gullible either.

"Nice try Brock. Now, I actually have to go now to catch the last ferry back to Sandgem town. Thanks for getting me my bag."

Once again, Dawn turned around to leave and this time, Brock didn't stop her. Instead, he ran for the other end of the alley, and Dawn didn't know why…

. . .

Ash was on the verge of tears. He'd searched everywhere and yet, he couldn't even find a glimpse of Dawn. Ash was just about to give up, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ash!" Brock yelled.

Ash spun around and found Brock running towards him.

"What's the matter Brock? Never mind that, have you seen Dawn?"

Brock had finally caught up to Ash but when he did, he was too out of breath to talk.

"Ash-, Dawn- went- to- the… pier!" Brock said before he collapsed in front of Ash.

"Ah crap, thanks for telling me Brock. I'll come back for you later!"

Ash ran towards the direction of the docks, leaving poor Brock behind.

"Good- Luck. Ash-."

. . .

The ship going to Sandgem town was right in front of her. Dawn was about to leave both Ash and Brock without even saying a good-bye. Dawn let out a heavy sigh before she started climbing the wooden board leading into the ship. She didn't bother to look back, until something made her…

"Dawn!"

Dawn spun around and saw Ash running towards her. She could've easily ignored him and stepped inside the boat, but something made her do otherwise. She came down from the wooden board and allowed Ash to catch up. He was out of breath by the time he caught up, but that didn't seem to stop him from talking.

"This better be good Ash." Dawn said in a strict tone.

Ash lifted his face to meet Dawn's.

"Listen Dawn… I got something really important to tell you."

"I don't need to know anymore about your relationship with Angie, Ash. Now I got to get on this boat to get back home."

Dawn turned about but Ash grabbed her wrist and prevented her from going any further.

"This isn't about Angie, Dawn. It's about you."

Dawn turned around with a confused look on her face.

"I love you."

Ash took the opportunity to lean onto Dawn to make a certain contact called… a kiss.

Dawn fell backwards on the ground from the shock but she didn't seem to mind it. She was too absorbed with the kiss to think about anything except for the moment.

She couldn't really describe the kiss, other than the fact that it was very passionate, full of love, and well… sweet.

Neither Ash nor Dawn wanted to end the blissful moment, but they both slowly pulled apart after a while which felt longer than it was.

Ash stood up and helped Dawn get up as well.

"Well… this really cleared up a lot of things." Dawn started.

"I really hope it did. But Dawn, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Dawn stood still to listen.

"When we get older and if, or should I say when we meet again, will you promise to marry me?"

Although the news seemed shocking, Dawn wasn't the least affected. Instead, she smiled and hugged Ash.

"Sure Ash…"

Although the hug wasn't the same as the kiss, Ash still felt equally joyful to receive the hug. He returned the hug and rested his head on Dawn's.

"I promise I won't cheat on you, wherever we'll be or how far apart we'll be." Ash said.

"That goes double for me here." Dawn replied.

The sound of the ship's horn alarmed the couple.

"I guess this is good bye…" Ash said.

"Nu-uh. Not good bye."

Dawn quickly pulled out a Pokeball and gave it to Ash.

"It's see you later."

Dawn ran up the wooden board of the ship while waving back at Ash.

"Take good care of her!"

"I promise I will!" Ash replied, even though he had absolutely no idea which of Dawn's Pokemon this was.

The ship's horn blew again and it slowly started to move afterwards. Ash called out the pokemon inside Dawn's pokeball which she gave him and inside, well, he wasn't at all surprised who was inside.

"Bun-eary!" Buneary yelled. "Bun?"

"It's alright Buneary. Dawn lent me to you because… well, I guess because she wanted me to remember her by you."

"Bun-bun-eary…" Buneary said in a quiet voice.

Ash knew Buneary was sad so he did his best to comfort her. "Hey, I know you miss Dawn but I'm sure you'll have enough company with me and Pikachu."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu shouted.

As if on cue, Buneary raised her head and smiled at the yellow pokemon it saw.

"Bun!" Buneary leapt at Pikachu and friendly tackled him to the floor.

"Pika-pika-pi…" Pikachu fainted due to the tackle but Ash knew he was alright.

Just as the ship was leaving the port, Ash saw Dawn at the end of the ship, waving at Ash. Ash and the two pokemon waved back until finally, the ship disappeared over the horizon.

"I'll see you later Dawn."

Ash turned around and headed back to the direction of the pokemon center.

"Oh… I almost forgot… Brock!"

Ash ran as fast as he could to the Pokemon Center with Buneary close behind.

"Bun-bun!" Buneary yelled as she struggled to stay behind Ash.

Pikachu however, just stayed behind and watched the two of them take off.

"Pika-pika-chu…"

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading the chapter. But I can assure you, it's not done, yet. I'll update as soon as I find the time but in the meantime, how about pressing this blue coloured text called "Review"? ; )**


End file.
